Try
by fanficpro
Summary: Dynasty wants to win the school chess tournament to prove she's not just a pretty face, and wipe the smug smile off Kevin's face. She's distracted when ex-boyfriend Steve-O turns up at Waterloo Road. After prison, he wants to make a fresh start with Dynasty in Liverpool. Later, when Dynasty turns her affections towards Kevin, she unwittingly puts him in danger with a jilted Steve-O
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my take on what will happen in 8x23**_

**8x23- 'Dynasty is determined to win the school chess tournament. She wants to prove she's not just a pretty face, and wipe the smug smile off Kevin's face. However, she's distracted when ex-boyfriend Steve-O turns up at Waterloo Road. After a stint in prison, he's going straight and wants to make a fresh start with Dynasty in Liverpool.**

**Steve-O's charm offensive works and Dynasty decides to drop out of school. Her friends are shocked, but Kevin shows little reaction to the news, which hurts Dynasty. Tom tries to make his promising student see sense but she's resolute - she's leaving school. That is, until she discovers Steve-O isn't quite the changed man he claims to be.**

**Later, when Dynasty turns her affections towards Kevin, she unwittingly puts the schoolboy in serious danger with a jilted and embittered Steve-O.'**

_**Basically, this is what I think will happen and, more essentially, what I want to happen.**_

* * *

Breathing heavily, Dynasty grabbed a makeup wipe from her bag and determinedly started wiping the cut on her cheek with it. How could she have been so stupid? Of course she couldn't have trusted Steve-O. Had he ever been trustworthy- ever? Dynasty had been a fool for believing that he'd _changed _and part of her was beginning to hate herself.

No matter how much she tried to stem the flow of blood oozing from her red cheek, it would not stop bleeding. Vaguely, Dynasty heard the sound of the school bell which signalled the end of lunch however she seemed to here it from far away almost as though she was distant from the building. She looked up into the mirror of the girls' toilet. A hollow shell gazed sullenly back at her. Even Dynasty's thick layer of foundation could not conceal the dim shadows hanging beneath her eyes.

Well, at least the cut had stopped bleeding now. Dynasty quickly dropped the now deep crimson wipe into the bin before leaving the toilets in order to proceed to her next lesson. She just had to keep her head down and ensure that no one noticed her fresh new scar- she didn't want questions to be asked. To ensure that it was not visible, she tugged her hair around her shoulders and covered the sides of her cheek with it. If she didn't raise her head too high, no one would notice the cut that Steve-O had so generously given her. The school corridors seemed much longer than usual. It took ages for her to reach the classroom.

Squinting through the door, Dynasty saw that most of her classmates were already in the room and that the lesson itself had begun. Looking down automatically, Dynasty opened the door and entered the classroom, muttering as she did, 'sorry I'm late.'

'That's okay,' murmured Audrey, surveying Dynasty in a kind concerned way, 'just as long as you don't do it again.' Audrey's eyes were clouded with suspicion. Could she tell that something wasn't quite right with Dynasty's tone of voice. So as not to attract anymore unwanted attention, Dynasty went to sit at the very back of the classroom, away from Imogen, who she normally preferred to sit by. During the whole of the next hour, Dynasty did not take in a word that Audrey was saying. How could she? Her mind was too busy to acknowledge anything else.

She felt like her heart had been crushed- she had been so willing to believe that Steve-O had changed since his stint in prison that she'd completely forgotten that, realistically, he was just as nasty as he'd always been. What was more, he was even more vicious now. He'd given Dynasty a deep cut with a single swipe of his hand and that made him dangerous. What was Dynasty going to do with him around? He was a danger to her and, perhaps, her friends and those closest to her. What if he hurt Imogen or Kacey in order to get revenge on his rejection? Dynasty would never be able to forgive herself. 'Dynasty?' hissed Imogen from the front of the classroom. Dynasty looked up slightly. She caught a glimpse of Imogen sitting next to Connor, looking curiously at her.

'What?' Dynasty spat back, sounding a little harsher than she'd intended.

'Are you okay?' Asked Imogen, her brow furrowed. Dynasty merely nodded in reply and, thankfully, Imogen's forehead unknitted and she accepted her word for it. To distract herself from Audrey's endless droning, Dynasty stared out of the window.

The sky seemed much greyer than usual as clouds rolled in, mocking the landscape. To her horror, she spotted a hooded figure standing by the gates. It was Steve-O. Great, he was still here, probably waiting for the school day to end and for Dynasty to exit the building so he could corner her and confront her… or worse. She clenched her fists, terrified and uttered a small gasp. Kevin, who was sitting a few desks to the left of Dynasty, spotted this unusual outburst and looked questioningly at her but she didn't look at him. He didn't care whether she left for Liverpool or not so it was obvious that he didn't give a toss about how she felt either. If Steve-O did something to Dynasty, then Kevin probably wouldn't even care. In fact, he'd probably be ecstatic as it would give him a better chance of winning the chess competition.

The last lesson of the school day arrived way too soon. Where had the first part of the afternoon gone? It seemed way too early to be in last period. Dynasty was dreading the next couple of hours. How was she going to escape the school without being spotted by Steve-O? He knew her too well for her to attempt to _blend in. _There was only one thing for it: Dynasty would just have to wait until Steve-O left the school grounds himself before departing herself. She wasn't going to let him get her, even if she had to stay in school overnight.

As soon as the last lesson ended, Dynasty grabbed her things and made her way over to the hall where she would hide, behind the stage, from Steve-O until he had given up trying to locate her and leave the school- leave Scotland if that was what it took. No one was backstage which meant that Dynasty could hide alone. Once completely hidden from the rest of the hall and everything beyond the stage curtain, Dynasty rested herself on a bench, preparing for a long evening.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading it so far. I will update very soon. I really want feedback so please review and it will be very much appreciated:)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hiyaa, i updated:) really hope that you like this bit. Please read and review xx**_

* * *

After what seemed like hours and hours, Dynasty checked her phone. Only five minutes had passed since school had ended. Steve-O was still probably waiting for her. Well she wasn't going to come out. She wasn't going to make this easy for him. Dynasty's phone suddenly vibrated, making her jump. To her relief however, it was only Barry, texting her, asking her where she was. After thinking up a believable response, Dynasty typed: _At my mates doing a project. Might stay the night, depends on how long it takes. _She looked at the text before sending it, yes, that seemed real enough to believe. It wasn't long before her phone vibrated once again, informing her that she had received another text- it was likely to be Barry again, replying to her text. She opened the message and glanced at it.

It wasn't from Barry. It was from Steve-O. Dynasty gulped as she clutched her phone tight and gaped at the text: _RIP. _Gasping, Dynasty stuffed her phone into her bag as though it was something ugly and unpleasant. Steve-O had lost it, he'd completely lost it. Dynasty folded her arms in the effort to keep herself warm. She wondered when the school would lock its doors indefinitely.

Would she be able to get out on time? Reluctantly, she retrieved her phone again to observe the time. She'd been here for twenty minutes now. Breathing heavily, Dynasty absently touched the cut on her cheek lightly with the very tips of her fingers. Even the softest brush caused the wound to sting horribly. She winced, trying her best not to make any sound. Why did Dynasty feel so insecure? It wasn't like Steve-O was in the building at all. She couldn't hear anything- not even footsteps or voices from the corridors nearby.

Nevertheless… Dynasty listened closely… was that gentle breathing that she could hear? Surely not… she held her own breath so that she was making no sound. She could still hear something. _But_, she shook her head, sighing to herself, _it was probably nothing_. Even if it was something, there were a number of things of which it could be. It definitely sounded like breathing, but perhaps it was air conditioning or something. Dynasty tried to lull herself into a sense of security, convincing herself that she was the only one here. But then, if she was the only one here, then why was she frightened of looking behind her? Dynasty slowly turned her head to look behind her. No one was there. Her shoulders relaxed and she smiled weakly to herself. She was just being silly. It was evident that she was alone here.

'Are you going to camp here all night?' Inquired a male voice from the corner of the stage, echoing slightly. Dynasty almost screamed. Clutching her heart, she whirled around to face the source of the voice. It was none other than Kevin. He'd been standing behind the curtain.

'You almost gave me a heart-attack!' Snarled Dynasty, narrowing her eyes, 'why are you here? Did you follow me or something?'

'I'd be lying if I said I didn't,' sighed Kevin, approaching Dynasty slowly.

Dynasty groaned, 'well back off.'

'Are you going to tell me what is up with you?' Queried Kevin. Dynasty didn't answer this; she just looked at Kevin, an indecipherable expression on her face.

'Well?'

'What do you mean, what is up with me?'

Kevin took a deep breath before leaning against the wall and explaining, 'first, you tell everyone that you're going to elope with your ex-boyfriend to Liverpool and, now, you're not talking to anyone and you're hiding here after school. How can you not expect to be asked questions?'

'Not everyone is as nosy and arrogant as you,' grumbled Dynasty. Kevin chuckled but stopped immediately as he looked closer at Dynasty. 'What's that?' He demanded suddenly, staring at Dynasty's cheek. Horrified, Dynasty hid her cut with her hair again, mumbling, 'nothing.'

'No,' murmured Kevin, sitting down on the bench next to Dynasty so as to get a closer look at it, 'there's a cut on your cheek. How did you get this?'

'Nothing,' assured Dynasty, 'just made a mistake when putting on my make-up.'

'What, you missed your eye with the mascara and accidentally stabbed yourself?'

'Oh shut up.'

'If you want me to shut up then tell me how it happened,' said Kevin.

'It's nothing important,' muttered Dynasty, staring fixedly at her feet.

'Then tell me,' replied Kevin.

Dynasty became aware that her eyes were stinging. For some strange reason, she wanted to tell Kevin, she wanted to confess everything that was on her mind. She just couldn't stand keeping it all to herself.

'Did Steve-O do that to you?' asked Kevin darkly. Dynasty took a deep shuddering breath.

'I can't believe your letting him get to you like this,' said Kevin.

'Why do you care?' Snapped Dynasty, still refusing to look at him, 'don't you want me to leave so you can win the chess tournament?'

'Dynasty,' sighed Kevin, placing a hand on her shoulder and he spoke slowly and softly, 'you can't let him hurt you like this. He's not worth that. You're amazing, and beautiful, and any guy would be really lucky to have you.'

Dynasty felt her breathing ease slightly as she looked up into Kevin's eyes, 'seriously,' she sniffed. Kevin tightened his grip slightly. The ends of Dynasty's mouth twitched slightly as she continued to gaze at Kevin. That was the first time anyone had said something like that to her. Without thinking, without bothering to consider the consequences of what she was about to do, she leaned towards him and kissed him gently. Taken aback, Kevin responded to the kiss, closing his eyes and moving his hand down Dynasty's arm.

Dynasty gently stroked Kevin's cheek with her hand as all of her worries and concerns left her. It seemed an age before they broke apart. Dynasty gradually opened her eyes as she retreated, stunned at what had just happened. Kevin stared back at her, just as surprised as she was. As she held his hand with hers and looked unblinkingly into his eyes, Dynasty became aware that, for the first time in her life, she was sure of one thing.

* * *

_**I'm going to update again really soon**_** xx**

**_Thanks so much for reading._**


	3. Chapter 3

Midnight had almost arrived now and Dynasty still hadn't returned home. 'She's probably decided to stay the night,' Kacey told Barry, who was starting to show his concern regarding Dynasty's absence. Barry merely nodded in reply to this, still looking troubled. He couldn't shake off the feeling that something wasn't right. He had a horrible idea that something had happened to Dynasty. This was probably due to Steve-O's arrival. Barry wondered whether Steve-O had cornered Dynasty or perhaps even attacked her.

'Barry,' assured Kacey firmly, 'she's fine. Dynasty can look after herself you know.'

'You sure about that?' murmured Barry, walking away from Kacey to look out of the window and into the dark street. It was a good thing that their mother was working late in that club tonight- she'd go completely crazy if she found out that Dynasty hadn't arrived home yet. Barry stood there, gazing out of the window for quite a while. After about an hour or so, he finally concluded that Dynasty was not going to return anytime soon. Just as he began to back away and proceed upstairs, Barry heard a loud knock on the door. Heart racing, Barry walked to the door and flung it open to see Dynasty standing in the doorway, unharmed and perfectly okay. 'Where the hell have you been?' Growled Barry, his relief suddenly turning into anger.

'Round my mates,' answered Dynasty innocently and she stepped into the hallway, pushing past Barry without saying another word. The rest of the evening proved to be quite awkward as no one said much. Dynasty seemed intent on prolonging the tension in the house as she remained almost stubbornly silent as she washed, removed her makeup, and got ready for bed. In fact, she completely ignored the rest of her family. This irritated Barry. However he was thankful that she wasn't hurt or anything.

Dynasty was glad to be in bed, with no one but herself to keep her company. She was far from sleepy so she walked over to the window and stuck her head out in order to get some fresh air. She closed her eyes as the cool breeze gently kissed her cheeks. Her head was clearer than it had ever been before. She could still feel Kevin's lip upon hers. It had been the best feeling in the world, knowing that there was actually chemistry in the kiss. Nevertheless didn't this put him in danger of Steve-O if he ever found out about Dynasty's affections? She gulped. Well, Steve-O never _was _going to find out.

The next day, Dynasty walked to school with a slight skip in her step. She was eager to see Kevin and tell him what she actually felt for him. She was startled and not all pleased, therefore, when she spotted Steve-O waiting for her at the gates. As soon as he saw Dynasty, he made a beeline for her. Dynasty didn't want to look at him. 'Hey babe,' snarled Steve-O coldly, scowling at Dynasty.

'What do you want,' asked Dynasty in a low voice. Steve-O stared at Dynasty as though what she was saying was stupid. Still glaring at her, he replied, 'first I want to know what I've done wrong. Ain't you gonna come to Liverpool with me? Or is this dump,' he gestured to the school building, 'more important to you now?'

'You don't want me because you love me,' sighed Dynasty, 'you want me for your own gain. And both of us know full well that, once we have moved together, you will not stay faithful. I still remember the reason you were took to prison- I can never forget that, I can never forgive that,' she finished on a much softer note, 'I'm sorry but, it's never gonna happen. I don't feel anything for you.'

She made to walk away but Steve-O grabbed her arm convulsively, preventing her from doing so. Dynasty tried to tug her arm out of his grip but it was too firm. 'Get off me!' She protested as she persistently tried to get away from him. Nevertheless Steve-O was much stronger than her. Pulling her closer towards him, he hissed, 'you're coming with me, whether you like it or not.' This was beginning to really hurt now. Dynasty's arm was aching painfully. 'Just get out my life, why don't you,' She snarled, trying to keep a brave face. In response to this, Steve-O chuckled. It was a cold, indifferent chuckle and Dynasty didn't like it at all.

'Is there a problem here?' Someone asked as they approached Dynasty and Steve-O. Dynasty turned her head to see that it was Kevin who spoke. At once, she started to feel a lot safer and didn't even notice the pain in her arm anymore.

'No,' replied Steve-O immediately, letting go of Dynasty's arm. Dynasty stumbled backwards and went to stand next to Kevin.

'I'm not coming with you, okay?' She said. However Steve-O wasn't going to give up. Sneering, he took a step towards Dynasty but Kevin held a hand out.

'Just leave her alone,' he told Steve-O but Steve-O didn't take any notice of Kevin. His greedy eyes were fixed on Dynasty.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi:) hope you're enjoying this. The more I write this, the more I want it to happen in 8x23! I really want to see the episode. I am shipping these two so much now and the romance hasn't even started!**_

* * *

Steve-O was staring at Dynasty maliciously. It was clear that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. As Steve-O stepped forwards again, Kevin took a deep breath and stood between him and Dynasty. 'Just stop,' said Kevin sharply, trying to sound as though he wasn't frightened. At this, Steve-O looked at Kevin instead. 'What are you gonna do if I don't?' Murmured Steve-O. Kevin couldn't think of a response that didn't sound stupid so he just stared into Steve-O's cold eyes, not letting him lay a finger on Dynasty.

'Now get out the way,' hissed Steve-O. When Kevin failed to move, Steve-O stepped forwards again so that they were an inch away from each other, 'get out the way,' shouted Steve-O. Dynasty squeaked and grabbed hold of Kevin's hand. Steve-O looked ready to kill as he observed Kevin and Dynasty,' I am leaving for Liverpool later today and you,' he pointed one finger at Dynasty, 'you are coming with me.'

But just then, someone grabbed hold of Steve-O and dragged him away from Kevin and Dynasty. Stunned, they looked to see who had saved them. Barry was pinning Steve-O up against the school fence, 'don't you dare harm my sister, you got that?' In response to this, Steve-O swung out his arm and hit Barry hard over the face. Caught unawares, Barry staggered backwards and fell onto the ground, blood trickling down his chin. Breathing heavily, Steve-O walked towards Barry and stamped hard on him, causing Barry to gasp with pain. 'Leave him alone!' Shrieked Dynasty, walking towards Steve-O nevertheless someone beat her to it.

Before Steve-O had time to look around, someone had grabbed him and punched him in the face, dragging him down to the floor and pinning him there. Barry looked up to see a girl, no older than himself, holding Steve-O against the gravel. She had short black hair and big blue eyes. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and called someone. Barry knew who she was calling: it must have been the police. His guess was confirmed when, after about five minutes, a police car arrived outside the station.

Dynasty watched as Steve-O was taken by the police and forced into the car. She seemed to be standing there a while. She soon became aware that everyone else had left the school entrance. Lessons must have started now. Yet she couldn't move. Shock was keeping her feet still on the ground. She couldn't believe it; Steve-O was gone. As soon as some of the shock started to ebb away, she began to feel free again.

'You okay?' Asked Kevin who, until up to that point, Dynasty hadn't noticed. He walked up so that he was beside her, 'you sure you want to stay here all day?'

'It beats going inside,' sighed Dynasty. Kevin put his hand on her arm comfortingly and stroked it gently.

'Come on,' he said softly. When Dynasty looked at him questioningly, he explained, 'you don't want to stay here all day. Let's go for a walk or something. It'll make you feel better.' Dynasty smiled and nodded before walking straight out of the gates with him.

They walked for quite a while, mainly near the seaside. They ended up sitting on a grassy hill, just talking to each other.

'I hope Barry is okay,' sighed Dynasty, 'I can't believe that he had to be taken to hospital… because of me.'

'It wasn't because of you,' assured Kevin, 'Steve-O did it to him,' after a couple of seconds, Kevin said quietly, 'you know, now that Steve-O is gone, am I allowed to make fun of his ridiculous name?' Dynasty laughed as Kevin continued, 'I mean, his parents must have hated him to put an O on the end of his name.'

Dynasty found it easy to talk to Kevin. She felt like he was the only person that she could trust anymore. He was the only person that didn't lie to her, that wasn't trying to control her or use her. He just liked her for who she was- she could be herself around him.

Laughing Dynasty leaned her head backwards, looking up at Kevin. Automatically, she put her arms around him. He did the same to her. They held each other, breathing deeply for what could have been for hours. He watched her beautiful eyes twinkle as he leaned in for a kiss.

It wasn't long before they decided to head back to Dynasty's house where they would be able to spend time alone until Kacey returned from school. As soon as the door shut behind them, Dynasty's arms snaked themselves around Kevin as she continued kissing him passionately. Kevin held her waist gently and they moved their lips soundlessly upon one another.

Overwhelmed with joy and emotion, Dynasty led Kevin to her bedroom, where they entwined happily on the bed. Kacey was going to arrive home in three hours, which meant Dynasty had three hours with Kevin. Three whole amazing hours.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading so far. I've decided I'm going to continue this fic until 8x23 actually airs:) Anyway, if you like it or have something to say about it please please please review. All reviews will be appreciated:)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry i haven't updated for a couple of days;) **_

_**here is the update. **_

_**promise some good chapters are coming up**_

* * *

Dynasty was relieved to see Barry home perfectly healthy later that night. 'You're okay!' She breathed happily. Barry didn't answer. He didn't say anything much; instead he just headed straight up to his room. 'Probably gone to sulk,' growled Kacey in disgust.

'Why would he so that?' Inquired Dynasty, eyebrows raised slightly.

'Because he got humiliated by that Steve-O bloke. People won't think he's as tough anymore will they.'

Dynasty considered this for a moment. It was true that Barry did love attention and that he wanted everyone under the impression that he was indestructible… but still… she was part of his family. She knew almost everything about him. Surely he couldn't be too embarrassed when he was in the comfort of him home.

'Or maybe it's the fact that he was saved from further injury by a girl,' sniggered Kacey, 'boys hate being second best to a girl. It's so pathetic.'

'Not all boys,' Dynasty reminded her sister.

In response to this, Kacey merely scowled. Dynasty quickly reminded herself of what Kacey had said about wanting a sex change and hurriedly changed the subject, 'who was that girl who pinned Steve-O down anyway. I swear I've never seen her before.'

'Neither,' sighed Kacey, 'she seemed so tough. I can't believe she actually dared to fight Steve-O like that.'

'Well I'd like to give her flowers for it,' said Dynasty darkly, 'that Steve-O is more trouble than he's worth. I hope we've seen the last of him.' Kacey nodded her head in agreement. To Dynasty's surprise, there was a rapid knock on the door about ten minutes later. Dynasty went to the door, wondering who on earth it could be.

Opening the door, she saw that it was none other than the girl who had tackled Steve-O. 'What you doing here?' asked Dynasty sounding a little more snappy than she'd intended. Nevertheless this girl didn't seem too bothered about Dynasty's tone. Instead, she was anxiously looking upstairs.

'How's Barry?' She asked quietly.

'Er…' replied Dynasty, taken aback, 'he's okay actually. A bit quieter than usual but hey, it's actually an improvement.'

'Good,' the girl nodded, sighing in relief. With that, she turned on the spot and made to walk away. 'Wait,' dynasty called after her as she reached the street. She turned around and Dynasty stepped outside, curiosity getting the better of her. 'who are you exactly?'

'I'm Taylor,' the girl answered innocently. Dynasty nodded, frowning. She'd definitely not ever seen this girl around school before.

'Are you new to Waterloo road or something?'

'Oh I don't go to your school if that's what you're implying,' said Taylor quickly. Dynasty stared. Well this didn't make any sense at all. 'But why were you in the school then if you don't go there?' Challenged Dynasty.

Taylor looked uncomfortable for a second before stammering, 'I- I was just going to meet someone. Doesn't matter now though, they didn't turn up,' with that, Taylor began to walk away. Dynasty stared after her, almost suspiciously.

This Taylor character was quite eccentric, almost fake. Was there more to her than what met the eye? Dynasty tried not to dwell on this for too long though. Who cared if that Taylor girl was strange- wasn't everyone?

Later that night, Dynasty approached Barry's room and knocked on the door gently, 'Barry? You okay in there?'

Immediately, the door open and Barry emerged, scowling, 'what is you're problem? Can't you just get stuffed?'

'What?' gasped Dynasty, feeling hurt, 'what… what is your problem then? You're acting weirder than usual.'

Barry slammed the door in her face at this. Dynasty folded her arms and glared at where her brother's face had been moments before.


End file.
